


Light As A Feather

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Anthrax (US Band), Bandom
Genre: Banter, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Frankie wasn't going to lie, but he didn't seem as confident as he initially thought. Luckily it didn't show, but his heart was beating so fast he thought he might actually have a heart attack before he could reveal the deep dark secret he apparently has. Sure, he's affectionately coddled Danny on stage during performances, pressing up against him or ruffling his hair, but Frankie didn't think it'd come tothis. The realization that he might have a teeny tiny crush on his teeny tiny bandmate was news to him, but ultimately inevitable.





	Light As A Feather

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know... I should be working on prompts, but these two wouldn't leave me alone. They're just too darn cute together.

It's recently come to Frankie's attention just how small Danny is. Perhaps it's silly that he's only just now realizing that, but Frankie has never really been hung up on Danny's height. He knew the other guy could get sensitive about the subject, so the bassist just decided to ignore it entirely. Up until this particular moment, that is.

Frankie and Danny were hanging out on the tour bus (which was more of an RV, really) while everyone else was checking out the town they had stopped in for the day. Frankie would've love to explore the town a little, but he was pretty worn out from the show the night before. He just wanted to relax and catch up on some reading. A few of his favorite comics came out recently and he hasn't had the opportunity to read them until now. Scott had been teasing him for the past week, saying how good they were and hyping them up to the point where it started driving Frankie insane.

But now he could be left alone in peace to read them all to his heart's content. Or so he thought.

He was lounging on the little bench seat that acted as a couch and was avidly breezing through the pages of his comic. Danny on the other hand just woke up. He went through the average morning routine: he used the toilet, brushed his teeth, and combed out his hair. Danny greeted Frankie with a drowsy _morning_ and went on about his business after Frankie acknowledged him and turned back to his comic.

Danny grabbed the coffee pot, turned on the tap, and filled it up nearly to the brim with water. He moved around the small kitchenette like a sleepwalking zombie, yawning as he navigated his way with half lidded eyes while preparing the coffee maker. The filters were on the countertop, which Danny snatched up immediately and stuffed into the appropriate compartment. Danny felt around blindly for the container of coffee, but when his search produced nothing he opened his eyes all the way and began to look for it more thoroughly. It wasn't in the usual place, prompting the guitarist to start opening up the cupboards. He finally found what he was looking for and sighed, but it wasn't a sigh of relief. Someone had put the coffee all the way on the top shelf; completely out of reach for Danny.

Frankie was completely engrossed with the colorful figures dancing across the pages of his comic that he didn't even notice Danny was trying to climb on top of the counter until he heard his bandmate's feet banging against the cupboard doors below. Frankie glanced up from his comic to catch Danny in the middle of scaling the countertop half asleep in his pursuit to retrieve his much needed dose of caffeine. Danny grunted, extending his arm out all the way as he scrambled halfway onto the counter in hopes that it would give him a vertical boost.

His initial reaction was to laugh, but instead Frankie soon became hyper aware of the whole situation. Danny was half naked, covered by a pair of briefs and a ratty old tank top, and bent over the counter with his butt sticking out towards Frankie as he struggled to reach the top shelf. Not only that, but Danny was a lot smaller than Frankie remembered. It sounds absurd, but Frankie's spent so much time with Danny that he hardly notices stuff like that anymore. But seeing Danny like this triggered something inside Frankie.

It didn't help that Danny was being extremely alluring even if it was on accident, but it was hard not to notice the way Danny's tank top rode up just a little bit to reveal a sliver of his dimpled lower back and narrow waist. Frankie's eyes drifted down the expanse of Danny's lithe body, from his pert little bottom, the backs of his thighs, and all the way to his feet which teetered on the tips of his toes. It amazed Frankie how small Danny is, _petite_ even, and it made him wonder how Danny dealt with his height disadvantage all these years. Frankie set his comic down and went to help his small friend.

"Need some help?" Frankie asked as he came up behind Danny.

Frankie seemed like a giant compared to Danny and Frankie was only five foot ten; pretty average all things considered, but he had Danny beat by nine inches and it showed now that he was right next to him.

"I got it," Danny assured, still not quite reaching the top shelf.

"Oh yeah? It sure don't look like ya got it," Frankie remarked, looking Danny up and down as he strained his too short stature.

He was nearly half Frankie's size as far as body mass went, but oddly enough Danny didn't appear weak. He was even masculine in a number of ways, but something about him was still inherently _delicate_. It's kind of like how females of most species are usually smaller than the males. Maybe in some primal, animal way Frankie saw Danny as a potential mate that needed to be protected at all costs. It felt weird that all of this was just now surfacing, but seeing Danny struggle the way he did put things into perspective for Frankie.

"I can handle it myself, Frankie," Danny stated, not backing down from his stubborn stance.

In a fit to prove himself perfectly capable, Danny scrambled his way further onto the tiny counter, bruising his shins and knees against the edge of it as he did so. When it looked as though Danny was about to fall backwards off the counter, Frankie snatched him up by the hips immediately and dragged him back down to the floor as the smaller man clawed at the top shelf.

"What the hell are you doing?" Danny squawked indignantly when Frankie grabbed him around the waist.

"Are you crazy? You're gonna bust ya head open if ya keep climbing on the counters like a monkey!" Frankie chided, sounding particularly passionate as he helped Danny down.

"I've been doing it my whole life! Hasn't happened yet," Danny argued.

"Just 'cus it hasn't, doesn't mean it won't," Frankie replied. "I understand if you're all by yourself, but you coulda asked _me_ for help."

Once Danny settled down, Frankie reached up towards the top shelf to retrieve the canister of coffee that Danny had such a difficult time trying to acquire. When he did this, his body involuntarily pressed up against Danny's back which in turn pressed Danny into the edge of the counter. Danny felt incredibly small as Frankie eclipsed his entire body, sending a shudder down his spine when he felt the length and heat of Frankie's torso. Frankie grabbed the coffee and held it out towards Danny who accepted it without a fuss.

"See? Was that so hard?" Frankie said, craning his head over Danny's shoulder to establish eye contact.

"I just didn't wanna bother you…" Danny admitted, looking up at Frankie bashfully.

"Whaddya talkin' about? It only took me a second," Frankie stated, but he had a feeling that wasn't what Danny was really hung up on. "This isn't some sorta pride thing, is it? 'Cus that's even more ridiculous."

"That's easy for you to say…" Danny mumbled, turning away from Frankie.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that people don't tease you constantly because of your size."

"So? Just 'cus I'm taller doesn't mean I'm free of ridicule. Or any of the other guys for that matter. I mean, look at Scott. You don't think people make fun of his eyebrows and goofy face?" Frankie posed, fixing to prove a point. He spun Danny around to face him so he could have his undivided attention. His tone became more serious now as he went on. "Or what about Joey? You don't think racist assholes give him a hard time for being part Native American? Or how people take the piss outta me and Charlie for being Italian?"

Danny stared up into Frankie's eyes, noticing the way the bassist suddenly seemed so passionate about the subject. He was right though. People took the piss out of Scott's appearance all the time and commented on how hairy he is. Joey has also had to deal with racial slurs from ignorant assholes over the years as well. Suddenly, Danny's plight doesn't seem all that bad in retrospect.

"You're small! So what! Get over it," Frankie asserted. Frankie crossed his arms over his chest and thought about what he was going to say next. "I happen to know a couple people who dig shorter guys."

"Yeah? Like who?" Danny challenged.

Frankie wasn't going to lie, but he didn't seem as confident as he initially thought. Luckily it didn't show, but his heart was beating so fast he thought he might actually have a heart attack before he could reveal the deep dark secret he apparently has. Sure, he's affectionately coddled Danny on stage during performances, pressing up against him or ruffling his hair, but Frankie didn't think it'd come to _this_. The realization that he might have a teeny tiny crush on his teeny tiny bandmate was news to him, but ultimately inevitable.

Frankie swallowed. "Well, _I_ think you're pretty damn cute."

He expected a lot of different outcomes to his admission. He thought Danny might flip out and accuse him of playing a mean joke on him after building up his confidence a little. Maybe Danny would be disgusted by the insinuation of his friend being attracted to guys, or perhaps Danny wouldn't feel the same way and there would just be this awkward tension between them forever. But despite all this, Frankie stood his ground and pretended to be more brave than he actually is in hopes that it would help soften the blow.

"Really?" Danny uttered, completely at a loss for words. Danny gazed at Frankie in awe, taken aback by the unabashed declaration. "You think I'm _cute_?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Frankie responded quickly, feeling a little defensive.

"You're not just saying that, are you?"

"When have I ever lied to ya?" Frankie was really going through with this and he wasn't backing down now that he knew Danny wasn't weirded out by his confession. "I, uh, _like_ that you're smaller than me."

"Why?" Danny inquired, curious and confused in equal measures.

"I don't know. I just do," Frankie offered with a shrug. "I guess it's appealing to me 'cus you're kinda the perfect balance between masculine and feminine. That's a compliment, by the way," Frankie added quickly. "I wasn't calling ya a sissy or anything. Like, you're small but tough, ya know? I just wanna make that clear. I'm not insultin--"

Frankie's rambling got cut short when Danny unexpectedly let go of the coffee can and let it fall to the ground in favor of wrapping his arms around Frankie's neck and pulling him down into a kiss. Danny was standing on the tips of his toes as Frankie awkwardly compensated for their height difference. Frankie reached out and placed his hands on Danny's slim waist as he craned his head for a better angle. Danny went a little bit off balance and swooned further into Frankie, causing the taller man to catch him and prompting both of them to giggle breathlessly against each other's lips.

Frankie paused briefly to bend down and grip Danny by the backs of his bare thighs to hoist him up in his arms. Danny let out a gasp and instinctively latched onto Frankie so he wouldn't topple over. Danny was both impressed and turned on by Frankie's display of strength as he was easily lifted off of the ground effortlessly. It was as if Danny weighed nothing in his arms. He was light as a feather as he wrapped his legs around Frankie's waist while the taller man adjusted his grip on Danny's thighs for better leverage.

"I can lift ya up without even breaking a sweat," Frankie commented, panting slightly.

"Let's change that and make this into a workout then," replied Danny, wiggling in Frankie's grasp.

Never being one to back down from a challenge, Frankie simply smirked and placed Danny on the edge of the counter so he could go off and find exactly what they needed. Danny watched Frankie rummage around through luggage like a madman while he idly rubbed at the front of his underwear. He'd already gotten a little excited when Frankie initially picked him up and was slowly working his way to full arousal. By the time Frankie returned with a small bottle he was completely hard as was Frankie if the bulge in his board shorts was anything to go by.

"Thank you, Scotty," Frankie proclaimed as he produced a small bottle of lube.

"He's gonna be pissed if he finds out you used that," Danny pointed out.

"Then we don't let him find out, do we?" Frankie said.

He popped the bottle open and set it on the counter beside Danny. Frankie pulled Danny's underwear down his legs so that he was naked from the waist down, letting his erection spring free. They've all seen each other naked before, but this was different for obvious reasons. This wasn't one of them accidentally catching a glimpse here and there whenever they were changing. This wasn't morning wood that didn't mean anything. Danny was turned on and waiting for Frankie to quench his every need. The small man was so aroused that the head of his dick was glistening with precome.

Danny spread his thighs apart even more as if inviting Frankie into the most intimate part of his being. The action wasn't lost on Frankie, but the bassist had to pause for a moment as the whole scenario started to settle in. Danny looked worried when he noticed Frankie taking a long time to do anything and panicked a little, afraid he might have changed his mind after all.

"What's wrong?" Danny begged, heart pounding faster than ever.

"I was just thinkin'... Have you done this sorta thing before? With another man?" Frankie inquired.

"Why?"

"'Cus I don't wanna hurt ya if you're a virgin," Frankie stated.

Danny let out a sigh, both relieved and touched by Frankie's compassion.

"Only once or twice," Danny admitted. He couldn't tell if Frankie was relieved or disappointed by the news. Perhaps both.

"Who were they?"

"Just some guys I met while we were on the road. I don't even remember their names," Danny explained. It might sound blasé of him, but Danny wasn't too crazy for dwelling on _first times_. They were usually disappointing anyway.

"Well, I'm gonna make sure you remember _me_ ," Frankie boasted.

They shared another brief kiss before Frankie snatched up the bottle and spread the lubricant all over his fingers. Danny sat on the edge of the counter waiting in anticipation. He became so mesmerized by the act of Frankie drizzling lube along his nimble fingers that he almost started to drool. His dick was practically throbbing for release by how badly Frankie was turning him on right now. And Frankie wasn't even aware of it. He was just being thorough.

But when Frankie was done and started teasing his entrance with slick fingertips, Danny thought for sure he was a goner. He was going to come way too early and spoil their whole moment of intimacy together. That theory almost became a reality too as Frankie slipped in the first finger. His cock gave an involuntary jerk as Frankie began to thrust his middle finger in and out of Danny slowly. Danny planted his hands against the surface of the counter and leaned back until his head hit the cupboards behind him. He spread his legs apart, silently begging Frankie for more before he can come all over himself.

Frankie took the hint and when he decided Danny was ready, he skipped using two fingers and went straight for three instead. It drew out a sharp yet satisfied moan out of Danny, one that made his abdomen tense and his toes curl. Frankie had the best touch for this sort of thing too. Playing bass with his fingers instead of a pick definitely added a little something extra to the way he fingered Danny. His fingers were long and agile, slightly calloused, and were able to press buttons inside of Danny that the small man wasn't even aware he had. Danny even began humping himself against Frankie's hand. At this rate, Frankie could just finger him to completion and Danny wouldn't complain.

But that would be denying Frankie his own release and Danny wasn't about that life. He wanted more of Frankie inside him and fast. Not only because he was impatient and was begging to be fucked like there was no tomorrow, but also because the guys could come back any moment and find them going at it like a couple of howler monkeys in heat. Danny's hips squirmed around as Frankie continued to thrust three fingers deep inside him, curling and spreading them at varying intervals, before Danny was panting for more.

"What's the matter? Not into foreplay?" Frankie teased when he saw how fussy and impatient Danny was getting.

"We don't have time for that," Danny complained, whining low in his throat when Frankie pressed his fingers against just the right spot. "The guys'll come back and see us."

"Somethin' tells me you'd like that," Frankie remarked, leaning in to playfully nip at Danny's ear.

"Come on, Frankie. Don't tease me," Danny whimpered, letting himself moan loudly now that his inhibitions were weakened.

"But your so cute when you're whining and begging," Frankie murmured, nuzzling the side of Danny's neck.

" _Please_ , Frankie," Danny gasped breathlessly, eyes fluttering shut.

"Alright," Frankie relented, withdrawing his fingers from Danny's entrance. "But next time we do it my way."

Without postponing the inevitable any longer, Frankie shucked off his shorts and kicked them aside so that he was also naked from the waist down. Danny watched as Frankie snatched up the bottle of lube and used what was left to spread it along his cock. Danny licked his lips and gnawed on them as he anxiously waited for Frankie to just take him already. He never thought he'd find himself about to get fucked by his friend and bandmate on their tour bus, yet here he was counting down the seconds like it was the ball drop in Times Square on New Years eve.

Frankie stroked his cock until he felt it was thoroughly slick with lube before he stepped in between Danny's thighs. Danny's ass was poised on the very edge of the counter and he had his leg hiked up a little so Frankie had a clear shot for when he pressed himself against the shorter man's wet hole. Then, without needing to be asked, Frankie pushed himself inside of Danny. His cock was enveloped within Danny's tight channel, sliding in with ease as he fed it in inch by inch. Danny let out a particularly loud moan and banged his head back against the cupboard behind him. The feeling that engulfed Danny was satisfying as it was euphoric.

It immediately coaxed Danny to reach out and clutch at the bassist. Danny's arms cross stitched their way across Frankie's back and he clawed at the expanse of it tenderly, urging Frankie to start thrusting. In no time flat Frankie was able to set up vigorous pace that had Danny practically bouncing on his cock with how he was positioned. The moans and gasps were being forced out of Danny with each thrust of Frankie's cock, making his breath hitch in a broken cadence that left him panting.

Frankie wrapped his hands around Danny's waist to hold him in place as he set out to _really_ give the petite man a good pounding. Frankie must have did something right because the moment he angled his hips a certain way and started snapping his hips against Danny's, it had the smaller man calling out and scrambling to get away. And it wasn't because Danny was in pain or anything. It was mostly due to being overstimulated all at once. Frankie knew this because not only did Danny's nails dig further into his shoulder blades, but he could see it in the way Danny's mouth fell open and how his head thumped back into the cupboards in defeat.

In a moment of inspiration and a fuckton of pure adrenaline, Frankie hooked his arm around the backs of Danny's knees and picked him up from the countertop. A sharp gasp left Danny when he became impaled fully onto Frankie's cock and tightened his arms around Frankie's neck, sticking to him like a barnacle. Frankie stood there for a few seconds with Danny cradled in his arms before he was sure he was stabilized enough to start fucking him again. Frankie moved his hands down the backs of Danny's thighs and cupped his ass to keep the small man from falling.

That's when Frankie took it upon himself to start lifting Danny up and bringing him back down, essentially making it so Danny was riding him even though he was standing up. In this position, Frankie was able to get deeper inside of Danny and even though this wasn't the safest way to have sex, it was a risk they were both willing to take if it meant getting a nice, hard fuck out of it. Besides, Danny had complete faith that Frankie wouldn't drop him. And if he does, Danny can always kick his ass later.

But right now Frankie is using all of his strength to make Danny ride him, eventually getting Danny himself to hump back down onto his cock. Danny has his face buried into the side of Frankie's neck, smothering himself in locks of long brown hair, and lets out a plethora of shuddering moans. If that wasn't enough, the sound of skin colliding against skin filled the confines of the tour bus, punctuating each groan. But even as things started to get hot and heavy, Danny was becoming more overzealous with riding Frankie, causing the bassist to lose his sweaty-palmed grip on Danny's ass.

He quickly readjusted Danny in his arms and slammed him up against the wall to keep them both upright without falling. Danny gazed deeply into Frankie's eyes, panting hard and looking completely and utterly debauched with his skin slick with sweat and his pupils blown wide with passion. Frankie didn't look too different either, having worked up a nice sheen of sweat in his pursuit to give Danny a fast, satisfying screw. It seemed as though Frankie was getting that workout after all.

Frankie pressed his forehead against Danny's and they exchanged a breathless, open-mouthed kiss as Frankie set out to finish what Danny started. Their tongues swirled together in a sloppy uncoordinated rhythm, filling their kisses with damp gasps and half-hearted moans as Danny was fucked up against the wall by Frankie's deceivingly powerful hips. Frankie was so strong that Danny was sliding up and down the wall with how hard Frankie was thrusting, gradually bringing them both to the inevitable end.

Danny goes completely boneless within Frankie's arms after he comes all over the front of his shirt from Frankie's dick alone. Frankie struggled a little to keep Danny up as he got a few more deep thrusts in before reaching his own climax inside of the smaller man. Frankie was holding Danny just under his thighs as he fell into him and buried his face into the top of Danny's head. They stayed like this for a few moments longer until Frankie started to feel the sores from the previous night's show resurface. Which was a good move on their part, because not five minutes after they cleaned themselves up the rest of the guys were clambering back onto the bus with shopping bags filled with various trinkets and souvenirs.

"You guys have fun?" Danny asked when Scott, Joey, and Charlie came back.

"There wasn't much for sightseein', but the shops had a lot of cool shit," Charlie replied.

"Get any comics?" Frankie pressed.

"A few, but I wouldn't get ya hopes up," Scott said, tossing them over towards the bassist.

"I got a couple of souvenirs for you two since ya slept in so late," Joey added, setting them down on the counter. That's when he noticed the spilt can of coffee sprawled across the floor and winced. "What the hell happened here?"

"You're not gonna believe it, but this jackass thought he was Spider-Man and climbed onto the counter to get to the top shelf and spilt coffee grounds all over himself," Frankie explained quickly, hooking a thumb over towards Danny who was visibly flustered. "Too stubborn to ask for help, this one."

"I'll say…" replied Charlie, kicking the can out of the way.

Scott noticed how pink in the face Danny was and how Frankie's hair seemed to stick to his cheeks like he'd been sweating profusely. Not only that, but he also happened to spot his bottle of lube poorly concealed in the trash can beside him. He furrowed his eyebrows and fixed them with a suspicious gaze.

"So, besides that, what did you guys get up to?" Scott inquired, becoming increasingly curious.

"Nothing too exciting. I wouldn't wanna bore you to death with all the details," Frankie brushed off casually, shooting Danny a subtle little wink that didn't go unnoticed by Scott.

Then Danny shifted his hips awkwardly and it all started to make sense, but rather than out his friends in front of the other guys Scott took a more elegant approach if not a little too on the nose. He smirked and let out an all-knowing chuckle.

"Yeah, wouldn't that be a pain in the ass," Scott cracked, making both Danny and Frankie blush by the innuendo.

It certainly wasn't an encounter Danny or Frankie would be forgetting any time soon, and now Scott, too, wasn't going to forget it either.


End file.
